The Mimic
by Okikuchan
Summary: They found her in a pod lost in space. With nowhere to go, she must fight for the survival of a world she does not know and keep safe a love she doesn't want to lose. While figuring out if destiny saved her for this.Flash X OC


Just a heads up I use ~*~ To move from setting to setting

A tired Green Lantern was sitting in the control center at the main computer looking over some new scans and reports. He rested his head into his hand and let out a loud sigh as door swooshed open behind him. He took no real notice of it and just went back to work. Vigilante and Shinning Knight walked in talking loudly and clearly taking no notice to Green Lantern.

"Okay I got one," Vigilante remarked highly as he scoffed a bit" Vixen or Hawkgirl? I would personally put my money on Vixen"

Shinning Knight shaking his as he continued to walk "I do believe you are mistaken, I think Hawkgirl would be the safer bet."

"No, Vixen has the whole Queen Jungle, beast within thing going on."

"True, but Hawkgirl has the 'I will not fail' attitude going for her. Plus she has much more experience in the area of combat." He said as he shrugged off Vigilantes response

"Should I even ask?" GL said as he turned his chair to face the two.

Vigilante who was surprised to see GL "We were just having one of those 'who would win against who?' conversations.

"I believe that Hawkgirl would win against Vixen without a doubt" Shinning Knight chimed in.

"And I think Vixen would come out on top." He said all knowingly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Green Lantern gave a half hearted laugh as he thought of the idea "Just don't let those two hear what you're talking about. Either they would hunt the both of you down, or fight each other to see who was right and then hunt you down to for the lack of confidence in them."

"Ah, we would never do anything that dangerous" Smiling Knight" What is that object out there?" Taking notice to a silver object floating towards the Watchtower

Green Lantern immediately turned the chair around to face the computer as pressed a series of buttons" It looks like a storage container of some kind ... No that's strange." At this Vigilante and Shinning Knight got on either side of Green Lantern to try to see what was going on." There seems to be a life sign inside the container."

Shinning Knight giving a questioning look" Human?"

"I can't tell, none the less we should look into it." Moving his chair to a different set of computers that scanned the space station. Looking over it closely then tapping his ear piece "Wally?"

The Flash was walking on the other side of the watch tower when he heard Green Lanter in his ear. "What's up GL?"

"I need you to suit up, there is something other that is giving off a life sign and I want you to go check it out." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sure thing." As he started to run towards the hanger.

Green Lantern turning to Shinning Knight and Vigilante but still talking to Flash "Just leave it in the hanger bay, till I can come look at it."

"Yeah yeah" He said calmly as he turned the corner and ran into the hanger bay.

"And Wally don't open it until I get there." Green Lantern said hoping that he would listen.

"Okay" Walking fully changed, towards the containment area that leads to out into the greatest unknown. Closing the air tight door behind him and putting on his helmet, he entered in a key code near the exit. There were a few beeps and the exit hatch slowly opened. He could feel the suction tugging on him into space but he held his ground. Once the hatch was completely open he let himself slowly drift off into space.

Green Lantern carefully watching Wally's life sign he instructed him to the container "Okay it's about a hundred feet away from you towards the control center"

"I hear ya" moving closer to the control center, Thinking to himself' Great now I'm the faster garbage man alive'. To say the least he wasn't having that greatest day. Looking around to see if he could find the storage container. "GL I'm not seeing it."

Turning back to the computers GL looked over some scans." It's about 30 feet above you"

Looking up and rolling his eyes "Of course" hitting a button his buster pack, he gently floated up to the storage unit. Looking at it there was nothing special about it, the base and sides were a weird type of steel while the top was like a fagged glass. "Alright, I got it"

"Take it to the bay and I'll meet you there. And don't open it" He said as he walked toward the doors, Turning quickly to look at Vigilante and Shinning Knight " Can you guys watch the control center?"

Both of them nodding.

Vigilante sliding into one of the chairs. "Ice or Huntress?"

The Flash led the container in the direction of the open hatch. Slowly guiding it he eased it down and turned to close the door. When the door was finally closed shut oxygen started to refill the room and the door to the hanger opened. Wally took of the helmet and the rest of the space suit and hung it up.

Slowly he pushed the container into the main part of the launch bay, unaware that the moment the oxygen had entered the area a light started flashing on the side. Once out in the open he walked around examining the container. It was made of a dark silver metal with fogged glass on the top. Flash could see that the pod had taken some damage, but not much. He sat on the container and tried to cup his hands to see if he could get a look inside. "No luck" he said with an exasperated tone. But he could feel warmth on the inside. He took off his glove and touched the glass. It felt like nothing he had every felt, it was like silk. He pressed his full palm onto it just as it started to dissolve away. Jumping back the fog started to leak out.

Green Lantern ran in looking slightly out of breathe "You just couldn't listen to me, could you?"

Shaking his head and stepping closer to GL." No. I mean I can, it just…I didn't do that " Pointing to the container. Looking over at it the fog had stopped rolling out and a hand grabbed the side. It pulled itself up. It was a woman, maybe in her late twenties. She looked around and then focused on them.

"Look what you did?"

The girl had long black hair and bright blue eyes she. Her skin was soft and was lightly sun kissed. But above all she was enchanting. As she looked at the Flash her head tilted, gave a small smile and stretched out one of her slender arms that had a peculiar silver bracelet it, she beckoned him closer to her

Taking a few steps closer the Flash watched her.

"Wally, be careful" GL said warningly

Flash looking back at him "Come on she doesn't look dangerous." As he walked closer to her kneeling next the storage unit.

The girl stared at him for a bit the taking her other hand, which was also adorn with a silver bracelet, she brought it to her throat and tapping it lightly trying to gesture the she couldn't talk.

"I don't think she can speak" As he turned his head to look at an uneasy GL

At this the girl quickly taking his face in her hands to make him look at her, she studied it carefully. Her fingers glided across the skin.

"Okay" He said. As he could feel the girl soft gentle hands brush against his mask and then move to his the skin of his cheek which heated at her touch. Her fingers outlined the contours of his ace and followed the line of his mask. Slowly she slid off his mask and his orange hair draped down across his forehead. His mind raced as she touched his hair and then her own 'Why am I letting this girl take off my mask, most of the bases doesn't even know who I am.'

"Wally maybe you should step back" GL said breaking his chain of thought.

"I'm fine" The girl looked into his eyes and he peered back at hers; Her eyes near the pupil where this odd yellow that made him think of a sun shining bright in darker sky. She looked as if she was trying to say something, but there was no sound made. She them placed her finger tips on his temple and a light erupted from the bracelets. Her scream pierced the air as she turned her head up.

Running towards them as fast as he could he pulled Wally away from her. After a second or two both her and Wally fainted. Tapping his ear piece "I need help in Hanger bay 1 bring a medic and containment team stat"

Hearing footsteps echo through the corridor Green Lantern turned to see Diana "How's Wally?"

Walking over to him then turning to see the sleeping girl behind the glass. "He's fine" Placing a hand on the glass that separated them "All the scans say that she didn't hurt him at all, but we can't figure out what happened. But he's fine and should be out soon."

"That's good"

"How is she?"

"All of her vital are fine. Stable heart beat and nothing to interesting. Her DNA and brain waves are different than ours. I have sent them out to be looked at."

"Who do you think she is?" She said peering through the glass at her resting form.

"I don't know, but it looks like she is waking up" Gesturing towards the medical screens.

Turning to John. "Can I go talk to her?"

Looking up from the monitor "She can't speak."

"Can I still go in?"

"Be my guest" pressing a button that opened the door

Stepping into the room and trying to walk lightly, she slowly creped to the metal bed. Diana couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl as she was strapped down to metal frame.

The girl opened her eyes and looking over at Diana. She spoke soft and light making sure to keep her distance. "Are you okay?"

The girl studied her closely "I'm sorry" she said in a very light soft voice, then looking at the straps that tied her down

A look of confusion hit Wonder Woman's face as she looked back through the glass at GL. She could barely make out him shrugging before the girl spoke again.

"The man in red, is he okay?"

Walking a little closer "I thought you couldn't talk"

"When I first awoke, I didn't know the language. English, Right?"

"Yes that right" Now sitting on the edge of the cold metal table.

"So I had to use the man in red to learn it. Is he alright?"

"Yes he is fine as far as we know but what did you do to him?"

"Something called Medos" Seeing Wonder Womans face "I searched his memories so I could learn English, it is generally very painful for the person who's memories are being searched but I didn't want him to feel any pain so I took it upon myself."

"Oh I see. Well can you tell me something about yourself, like your name, where your from, why were you in that pod?

Moving her head to a more comfortable position. "Well my name is Ilandria, I'm from the noble world of Macrosis, and something was attacking the institution" she closed her eyes to try to remember "there were lights flashing in the halls when one of my teachers found me. He told me to get into the life pod and that I would be retrieved once things were safe. And that is all I remember until you I awoke and found myself here." Looking down at the straps the bound her.

Wonder Woman followed her eyes "Sorry, it's a safety thing"

"It's okay I understand, my people would have done the same thing. And you?"

"What?"

"I told you about me, what about you?"

Smiling "Well my name is Diana of Themyscira."

"It is nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Getting up "I'm going to go talk to him" Pointing at GL "to see if we can let you walk around." As she started to head for the door.

"Thank you, Diana"

Looking over her shoulder to smile "Yeah" walking out So are you going to let her go?"

"Sure, just watch her"

Giving John a curious look "Okay?"

He looked at the girl on the bed "I don't know" then turned to the keyboard. Moving his hand to the towards the release button, he felt so uneasy about pressing it, but did it anyways. Looking up to see the release straps sink back into the bed. They watched Ilandria slowly sit up and swing her legs down to the floor. Her long white dress covered over her feet and just barley hung off the floor. She tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground.

Diana rushed back into the room to try to help Ilandria "Are you okay?"

Her hair was draped in front of her face, her shoulders started to shake as a faint laugh could be heard "Wow" Slowly she pulled herself on to the table "I'm fine, thank you" She pulled up her white dress a bit to revile to slender legs and white open toe heels along with silver anklets that matched her bracelets. She tried again to jump down but again only met the floor. "I guess it's been a while." She said with a laugh.

Reaching out a hand to help Ilandria back up "They're cute."

"What?"

"Your shoes they're cute"

"Oh, thank you" sitting back on the bed with Diana next to her.

Flash walked in and stood next to his friends as he watched the two women talk "So how is she GL?"

"Fine but I don't know there is something about her."

"I'll say." As he watched her laugh.


End file.
